The Famous Blaine Anderson
by Creosote
Summary: So Blaine Anderson is famous, Kurt has never met him until now. Let the games begin! Rated M as there might be some smut. But it won't be major. I'm just being safe here. :}
1. Chapter 1

**An old fanfic, that I've recently re-edited and changed a bit. It was originally on my account: MrsDumbleyDoor.**

SO: Blaine and Kurt have never met, Blaine Anderson is FREAKING famous. They did compete at Regionals and McKinley still beat them but again, I repeat, Kurt and Blaine never met. Rachel and Kurt went to NYADA and are back at Ohio for a bit. Please excuse me for my times from state to state, I'm English and I had Google as my only informer. Hope you enjoy! :D -Megg

* * *

"BLAAAIIINEEE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, people are pushing past me, into me, away from me. I can't see anything. A girl to my left starts up a chant of "AND-ER-SON! AND-ER-SON!" and I join in enthusiastically. I still can't make out the front and I try and nudge my way forwards to get a glimpse of him. But as I do, someone knocks into my side and I get pushed out of the crowd altogether, landing far from them in a puddle. I squeal as I hit the water and stumble up again, turning around as I do and hitting something hard.  
"Ah!" I recognize his voice immediately and I let out a short excited scream that is quickly muffled by his hand over my mouth.  
"Shh!"  
I look up at him and I can feel my heart pounding. Blaine Anderson has his hand over my mouth. Gosh, I really need to calm down. What must I look like? I realise how close we're standing, we're only a few metres away from the screaming fan girls but hidden slightly by the corner of the theatre.  
He slowly moves his hand away and puts a finger to his lips. "Shh." he says again.  
"LOOK! HE'S OVER THERE!" someone shouts and Blaine looks up suddenly, pushes down his signature pink sunglasses and pulls me out of the way and into the sleek black car parked on the side.  
"Lets go." he says and the car lurches forwards, moving quickly away from the theatre.  
"Uh so... sorry about that." says Blaine, turning towards me.  
I'm too stunned to speak.  
"What's your name?"  
Still, nothing comes out of my mouth.  
"Do I recognize you?"  
I swallow. "I'm Kurt Hummel, I was in the McKinley New Directions, we performed against you at Regionals..."  
"Woah, really? Gosh, what a blast from the past."  
I bite my lip and swallow again.  
"Well, sorry for kind of kidnapping you there, where are you headed? We can drop you off if you want."  
"I... uh well I don't really know. I came for your show here with my friend, we're from Ohio.. oh sugar! Rachel!" I turn in my seat and look back, panicked.  
"Rachel?"  
"She's my best friend, I left her back there outside the theatre." I pull my phone from my pocket.  
_6 missed calls '**Rachel'**._  
I click the dial button.  
"Kurt! KURT! Where the hell are you? And we missed him, Blaine got away in a car apparently.."  
"Rachel, I'm in the car."  
"and we were so close! We travelled all this way and we went and.. wait what?"  
"I'm in the car with Blaine Anderson."  
There is a muffled squeak at the other end of the line. Blaine reaches across, "excuse me", he takes the phone off me.  
"Hi Rachel, it's Blaine."  
Another squeal.  
"Yeah, uhm do you know where Cafe 21 is? It's on the, yeah, okay. Yeah, see you there."  
I can hear Rachel literally squealing through the phone as Blaine passes it back to me.  
"Yeah Rachel, uh.." she's already ended the call. "bye.."  
"Wow, she's loud." says Blaine, leaning forwards to the driver. "Can you take us to Cafe 21 please?"

* * *

We pull up outside and I see Rachel immediately, she's running towards the car. I step out and hug her.  
"I was so worried! I thought you'd be eaten by a Blainer or something."  
"A Blainer?"  
Rachel's eyes flicker to the car where Blaine Anderson is stepping out.  
"A Blainer is on of your fans." I tell him.  
"Oh, okay."  
"We also call ourselves Ander's sons." squeals Rachel. Wow, I think, she's really 'squealy' today.  
Blaine laughs and my eyes trail back to him.  
"Uhm, do you guys want to get some Coffee or something?" he gestures towards the Cafe and Rachel nods enthusiastically.  
-

At the till the girl gives us the coffee's on the house, she must be a Blainer or one of "Ander's Sons." We sit down at the far table, hidden behind a plant.  
"So you guys are from Ohio too?"  
"Yes! We actually performed against you at Regionals once, I don't know if you..."  
"Yeah, I do remember." he says to Rachel. "New Directions, huh."  
She nods, grinning.  
"Didn't you guys beat us?"  
"Well, yeah." Rachel says, smiling sweetly.  
"Oh crap." says Blaine, he puts his head down and slips off his bright pink sunglasses. "Trade with me please." he whispers and I give him my plain black ones. He slips them on and I notice three girls enter, all wearing t shirts that say "I LOVE BLAINE ANDERSON."  
I place the pink ones on my head and sip my coffee, I have no idea how I'm acting so cool. My insides are churning.  
"Do you get noticed a lot?" Rachel asks quietly.  
"Quite a bit, yeah."  
"Kurt and I went to NYADA you know, we just got back from New York and heard you were playing only 7 hours from Ohio! We just had to come."  
"NYADA? Wow, that's impressive. And seven hours? Gosh."  
Rachel smiles flirtatiously and I roll my eyes. "Well you were amazing."  
Blaine laughs and takes another sip of coffee.  
"So how long are you guys in Washington?"  
"We haven't really decided, we need to find somewhere to stay.." I tell him with a sigh. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, a friend, Mercedes had tickets but she had to rush off to LA with Sam.. okay sorry, you don't know them, but yeah. She gave us the tickets and we came."  
"Well, I'm staying in a hotel not far from here, I could maybe help you guys out?"  
Rachel squeals again and I smile.  
"Really? But... why? Aren't we just another pair of annoying fans to you?"  
"Well, no, I really _like _you two, you seem cool." his gaze lingers on Rachel as he says like and I swallow. Great, he_ likes _Rachel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

* * *

There's a knock on the door and I pause, placing down my moisturiser and walking slowly across the room to open it.  
Blaine is stood outside, an awkward grin on his face. He's wearing blue cropped trousers, a plain white t-shirt and a navy bow-tie I can't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous he looks. His hair, which is slicked back with gel, shows a few curls and he just makes my knees weak..  
"Uhm, Rachel's still asleep." I say matter of factly.  
"Oh great, uh.. do you want to get some breakfast?"  
I look down at my silk pyjamas and then back up. "Give me a second? I've literally just got to get changed."  
He nods and I rush back into the room. It's weird, the way he's suddenly acting like their friend, and I mean god, he is amazing and _godddd_, he is sexy. But he's famous, and Rachel and I, we're just silly fans._ It doesn't matter_ I think, and I put it to the back of my head and quickly pull on my burgundy shirt with the white collar, my deep red cardigan and black skinny jeans that I'd already lay out. I scribble a note to Rachel, _Went down for breakfast. -Kurt._ I then slip on my shoes as I open the door and Blaine smiles across at me.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

* * *

We enter the hotel's dining room and it's all so grand and luxurious. Everything in this hotel is so... dignified. The breakfast is a buffet and we pile up our plates, well Blaine does, I have some melon and a croissant.  
"So, decided how long you're staying in Washington for yet?" Blaine asks as we sit down.  
"Uh not really, we really can't afford to stay in this hotel for too long anyway."  
"Kurt, you know I said I'd pay for you and Rachel..."  
"Yes, I know. But I feel... I just don't like taking money, especially considering you just met us yesterday."  
Blaine rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his croissant, chews and swallows. Gosh, his jaw is so...  
"It's not as if I don't have plenty to spare."  
"We're not a charity, Blaine." I almost snap at him.  
He stops chewing and looks at me. "I.. I never said you were."  
I sigh, dropping my head into my hands.  
"Look Kurt," he says, "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." He reaches over and places his hand over mine. It's warm and soft and gives me tingles all the way up my arm.  
"I.."  
"Blaine!" Rachel cuts me off and both our hands pull back. "Kurt!" she finishes, a grin across her ever so confident face. She's dressed in a simple red dress, black cardigan and white tights. _Really?_ I think to myself, _you couldn't have done better than __white tights__?_ _What are you, ten?_  
"Oh hey Rachel." Blaine smiles adoringly at her as she sits down.  
She reaches over to take my croissant and I just push the plate over to her instead.  
"Thanks."  
I nod.

"So what're you two doing today?"  
Rachel swallows and grins again. "I was thinking we could take a trip to Warm Beach!"  
"Uhm Rachel," I say, "Warm Beach is a CDP, not an actual beach."  
Blaine snorts his drink and Rachel flushes.  
"I know..." Rachel says, but you can tell she didn't.  
"Well there are beaches near here, we could head up to Bethany Beach." suggests Blaine.  
"Oooh!" Rachel claps her hands together in excitement and nods.  
"Kurt?" Blaine looks to me and I nod too.  
"Uh sure."  
"Great! Go get your beach stuff and we'll meet in the foyer in twenty minutes?"  
We both nod again and head upstairs to collect our stuff. _Woo... beach trip._ I sigh heavily. Why am I so depressed? I'm hanging out with my best friend and a celebrity. And not just a celebrity, _Blaine freaking Anderson._ Blaine Anderson! Too bad he's straight.

* * *

The ride takes a few hours and it's 2 o'clock by the time we arrive. The sun is out though, which is a surprise as it had been quite cool recently.  
Rachel lays out a big mat and drops her bag on it. I sit down and pull out my book.  
"Wind in the Willows?" Blaine questions, sitting down opposite me.  
I shrug. "It may be a children's book, but it's a classic."  
Blaine grins.  
"I'm going swimming, are you coming Blaine?" asks Rachel as she strips off to her bathing suit. I roll my eyes and look back at my book.  
"Uh sure." and he takes off his shirt.  
My eyes can't help but wander from the pages of my book to Blaine. Even Ratty and Mole can't keep my attention from him when he's... _god._  
He reveals a tanned, muscular body. His skin is so smooth and I can feel my heart racing as he dumps his shirt on the towel.  
"Are you not coming, Kurt?"  
I shake my head, swallow and look back at my book. "I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
But Rachel has grabbed his arm and is pulling him towards the sea.

I sigh and look back to my book. I remember mum reading it me when I was little, it was always my favourite. I've read it so many times and it never gets old, and even though my brain is swimming with thoughts of Blaine and jealously towards Rachel, I manage to submerge myself in it and don't even notice when a dripping wet Blaine has returned.  
"Wow, you're almost finished it already."  
I look up and he's stood just off from the towel, water dripping off his body and his hair has gone even curlier. I feel my heart rate suddenly increase and I bite my lip.  
"Pass me my towel?"  
I reach over, take it out his bag and then throw it towards him. He quickly dries his hair then wraps it around his shoulders and sits down on the mat.  
"What's Rachel doing?"  
"Oh... she didn't want to get out of the sea, there was someone occupying her.. uh, well attention."  
I raise my eyebrows.  
He shrugs. "Just a boy, I don't know."  
I laugh but it's killing me. "You must be jealous."  
He tilts his head and frowns. "Why would I be jealous?"  
"Well, I thought you liked Rachel."  
He laughs at this and I'm taken by surprise.  
"Nah, I kind of like someone else."  
"Oh." Great _of course, thank you very much Blaine Anderson, raise my hopes then drop them like confetti at Kate Middleton's Royal wedding._ Of course he has a girlfriend back home.  
"What's her name?"  
He pauses. "I..."  
"What?"  
"I'm gay, Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?" I splutter.  
He scratches his head and shrugs. "I'm gay."  
I look back to the sea, my book, the sand - anywhere but him. What the hell am I supposed to say? I can hear his breaths - heavy from swimming, and all I can smell is the saltiness of the sea.  
"Kurt?" he says, my eyes move slowly to focus on him.  
"Look Kurt," he says, "Please don't tell anyone. I haven't come out in public yet, and well, I just... I don't think I'm ready."  
"Is this a joke?" I say quietly, looking back at the ground.  
He frowns at me, "Why would I joke about something like that?"  
"Who is it you like then?"  
"I think you already know, Kurt."  
I look up and our eyes meet, I can't help but notice how his hair is sticking to his forehead in wet, black curls and his eyebrows are raised, triangular and curious. Weird, I never noticed he had triangle eyebrows. I suppress a snort, but they're cute. I watch carefully as he leans in, we're both tense and I can't believe it's going to happen...  
"BLAINE!" Rachel calls and appears behind us, we pull back suddenly and she runs over. Funny how she doesn't even seem to notice me any more.  
"Oh.. Rachel, hey." Blaine says as she sits down next to us. I think I see the disappointment in his eyes, but it's gone so quick and is replaced with his adoring smile that I'm now so used to.  
"Why'd you leave me?" she whines.  
"You seemed fairly... preoccupied."  
"What?"  
Blaine raises his eyebrows.  
"Oh, him. He was a jerk." she says, reaching over to her bag and pulling out a bottle of water.

* * *

We return to the hotel and Blaine insists on paying for us another night.  
"You really don't need to do this." I tell him as he hands the receptionist his card.  
"I did kind of kidnap you." he reminds me and I laugh.  
Rachel had already gone up to the room, she'd been tired and just wanted to get to sleep.  
"So Rachel is pretty worn out, huh?" Blaine says, typing in his pin then collecting his card.  
"Yeah, she doesn't really like long journeys, even if they are to the beach." I say, walking across the foyer with him.  
I press the button for the elevator and we wait as it comes down. An elderly couple walk out, holding hands and I smile at them._  
I want that_, I think to myself. _I want to get married to the love of my life and grow old with them._  
We walk into the elevator and Blaine presses the button for the top floor, the elevator hurtles upwards.  
"Kurt?" Blaine says.  
I look over to him. "Yes?" I'm starting to think that that moment at the beach was all in my head.  
"Look, about before..."  
Oh god, he's going to say he didn't mean it like that and that we should forget it ever happened. He's going to tell me he's actually straight and that he feels "awful" for leading me on... or that he was just experimenting...  
He opens his mouth to say something.  
"It doesn't matter." I say coldly and he closes his mouth. His eyebrows turn down to frown at me.  
"It doesn't matter...?"  
"No." I say and the elevator doors open. I make my escape and quickly walk out, heading towards my room and closing the door quickly behind me as soon as I get in.

* * *

I lay in bed and think about the day's events. I almost kissed Blaine, if stupid Rachel hadn't turned up and ruined it all. _No_, I tell myself, _don't blame Rachel. _It seems all I've been doing lately is being cruel to her, and Blaine really. I don't know why I'm acting like this, jealousy? I sigh heavily and turn over to face the wall. Tomorrow, I promise myself, tomorrow I will be better. Tomorrow I will be more positive. So what if Blaine doesn't like me? We can still be friends, we can still hang out and... no. I honestly don't think I can. I really like Blaine, and although it hurts to admit it, I know I can't just be _friends._ I decide I'm leaving tomorrow, with or without Rachel. I'm going back to New York, not Ohio, and I'm going to get on with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**One of my favourite chapters. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! I don't own GLEE. ENJOY! :D **

* * *

"Kuurrrttt." Rachel is shaking me and I turn over and look at the clock. It's 10. Oh my god. Why didn't my alarm go off? I jump up and look over at her, she's fully dressed in a pale blue shirt and denim shorts.  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I've missed my skin routine!" I cry, stumbling out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.  
"Kurt!" she calls through the door.  
"What?"  
"Kurt, I'm going out."  
I freeze halfway through applying my moisturiser. "You're going out?"  
"Yes, Blaine set me up with one of his friends. To be honest I was really dissapointed, I'd hoped he would maybe ask me out. Was I being stupid, Kurt? I don't know what to think," I hear her lean against the door, "I actually thought he liked me, am I so blind? Am I not pretty enough? Was I too needy?" she rambles on and I open the door to face her.  
"Rachel," I tell her. "Shut up."  
She looks at me as if she's about to cry and I pull her into a hug.  
"Stop being pathetic," I whisper, "You're absolutely beautiful, and no, you're not needy, or blind. You're just a girl, and don't forget Blaine is famous Rachel, for all we know..." I gulp, "for all we know he could have a girlfriend back home."  
She pulls back and wipes her eyes, "Thank you Kurt. I'm sorry for being so... well y'know, recently."  
I nod. "It's okay, Rachel."  
"Ugh, when did you become so good at advice?" she squeezes me and then pulls back.  
"I was always good at advice, you just never seemed to need it... or listen."  
She laughs through her sobs. "Is my make-up okay?"  
"It's perfect. So who is this 'friend' that Blaine set you up with?"  
"He's called Wes," she picks up her purse, wiping her eyes. "Apparently he was at Dalton with him."  
There's a knock at the door and Rachel hurries to get it. I return to the bathroom and close the door but I can hear them talking through the thin hotel walls.  
"Hey Rachel," that's Blaine. "This is my friend, Wesley."  
"It's nice to meet you." that must be him.  
"You too." Rachel chirps, no one would be able to tell she'd had a mini breakdown just before.  
"Is Kurt in?" I hear Blaine ask and turn towards the door, say no, say no. I'm not dressed, or moisturised, and I haven't even touched my hair yet.  
"Yeah, he woke up late so he's just going through his moisturising routine."  
I groan, why, oh why Rachel berry, did you have to tell him that?  
"I'm sure he won't be long," Rachel, how naive you are. "You can go in and wait for him if you want." _Damn you Rachel Berry, Damn you._  
"Thanks." says Blaine, "Have a good time, you two!" and I hear the door shut.  
"Kurt?" I hear Blaine call as he walks into the hotel room.  
I quickly apply my moisturiser and wash my face. "One second!"  
What am I supposed to do? I pull a comb through my hair and add a tiny bit of gel to keep it controlled. I stand in front of the mirror for another couple of minutes before turning to the door and opening it.  
Blaine is sitting on my bed and looking at the picture of my dad, Finn and Carole.  
"Is this your family?" he asks.  
"Yes, well, it's my dad, stepmom and my stepbrother, but yes, they're my family."  
"You look so happy."  
"Well, we're a family." I notice how sad he looks. "Are your family not happy?"  
"No, not really."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask quietly.  
He shakes his head and puts the picture frame back on my bedside table. "No, sorry."  
"It's okay." I tell him.  
He sits up and I can tell he's forcing himself to smile. "So, do you want to go get some coffee?"  
"Uh sure.. if you don't mind waiting twenty minutes for me to get changed."  
"Twenty minutes?"  
"Well, I have to pick something good out to wear, and my hair is still messy.."  
"Your hair looks perfect."  
I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and turn away to get something out my suitcase. I didn't know at the time I'd be staying this long in Washington, but I'd brought most of my clothes anyway. I pull out my pair of red and grey striped skinny jeans, a white shirt and an absolutely fabulous red blazer. I dig deeper into my suitcase to find my black bow tie and lift everything into my arms. I then look over at Blaine, falter, and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

We make our way down the street towards the cafe we'd visited a couple of days ago. Blaine is wearing my black sunglasses, as it turns out he doesn't own a pair that aren't bright pink.  
"So you're going back today?" Blaine asks, I think he sounds a little upset but I'm not sure.  
"Yeah, I'll probably get a train this evening. I think Rachel might be staying a bit longer, especially if her date with Wes goes well."  
We reach the cafe and Blaine holds the door open for me.  
"Thanks." I say as I walk in, he follows behind me.  
We order two latte's and find the table we occupied before, at the back of the room.  
"Kurt, we need to talk about what happened..."  
"No, I don't think we do." I say.  
"Kurt," the way he says my name sends shivers down my spine and I look up from my coffee. "Please don't do this."  
"Do what?"  
"You're acting all cold and detached, and I may have only seen it once, but when we first met," he laughs, "a few days ago, well you were so bright and happy and... _positive_. What changed, Kurt? Is it me?"  
"No," I tell him. "It's not you." I smile sadly.  
"Then what is it?"  
"I just... I was so jealous because I thought you were in love with Rachel, and then at the beach, I still can't figure out if you meant what you said and..."  
"Kurt," he cuts me off, "I meant what I said." he takes off his sunglasses and then he leans across the table and presses his lips to mine, it's so simple and yet so complex at the same time. I can feel his tongue edging at the corners of my mouth and I open to let him in, it's the first time I've kissed someone in this way. It's so passionate and yet gentle and my hand curls into the back of his hair, while one of his rest on my cheek. I don't want it to end, and I feel like it isn't until I notice some kind of flash and someone to my left cheers. Both our heads turn and there is another flash that almost blinds me. I blink. Stood next to our table is a stout, short man wearing a beige duster coat, a dodgy looking black cap and in his hands - a camera.  
Blaine jumps up, I can tell his isn't sure what to do. "Please," he begs, "please don't publish that photo."  
The paparazzi man just grins a wicked grin and shuffles out of the cafe as fast as he can, Blaine turns to follow him but I grab his hand and he pauses.  
"Blaine." I say his name carefully, he's still staring out the cafe window and breathing really heavy. "Blaine." I repeat it and he turns back to look at me. His face shows no emotion, it's completely blank and it scares me.  
We stare at each other for a minute and then he drops my hand. I look to the floor, he must be embarrassed to be seen with me.  
"I'm sorry they had to see you with _me._" I say sadly.  
I feel his hand roughly on my face as he tilts my head up to him, he's frowning at me.  
"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, Kurt." he says gravely, then he drops his hand and sighs, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. "I'm just not ready for everyone to know, I'm not ready for the criticism and... I just don't think I can deal with it yet."  
"I'm here for you." I tell him and I take his hand across the table.  
"I said in a past interview I was straight. They asked me whether I liked girls or boys and I lied because I didn't want to be treated the way I've seen people treated before because of it."  
"Blaine, it's okay."  
"I.. there was a boy at my school before Dalton, he was openly gay and he wanted to go with his boyfriend to prom, but two of the jocks off the football team dragged them out of the hall and beat them up. He hit me so hard, I..."  
I realise then, Blaine isn't talking about a boy at his school, he's talking about himself.  
"Blaine, it's okay." I repeat and I squeeze his hand.  
He looks at me and nods, but I can tell he doesn't believe me.

* * *

**Anderson only as STRAIGHT as his NATURAL HAIR.  
****Blaine Anderson, singer/songwriter, ****pictured left, was spotted yesterday afternoon in a cafe with someone who was a little more than just his "friend." In an interview earlier that year he had stated that "I'm straight but single," and laughed heartily when he had been asked his sexual orientation.**

**But we can reveal that this was all a front, and that although the man hasn't openly come out of the closet, a reporter managed to snap a shot of him getting a little 'too friendly' with a young boy in Cafe 21 in Washington. (Photo's below) The boy in question is named Kurt Hummel and is from Lima, Ohio, very close to where Blaine grew up and went to school.  
Is he an old school chum come to cheer Blaine up in his stardom? Or does it just so happen the two originate from the same area?  
The pair are rumoured to be staying together in a hotel in Washington and have been spotted together quite a lot recently. Do we have ourselves a new improved **_**American**_** Elton and David? Check back next week as we have more info on this new hot couple!**

Blaine groans and I pick up the "People Magazine" off his bed. There are three pictures, the first of Blaine with his hair before it was cut and gelled, the second; the pair of them with their lips locked and the third; full shots of their faces when they realise the photographer is there.  
The phone rings again and this time I pick it up "Leeeaaavee Blaine ALOOONNEEE!" I scream into the receiver and I hear Blaine erupt into laughter in the background for the first time since we left the cafe. I slam the phone down and turn to face him.  
"Good "Leave Britney Alone" impression." he says.  
I nod and sit down next to him. "Are you okay?" I ask him again.  
He sighs and takes my hand. "I don't know, but we have to be pretty good if we're being considered the next Elton John and David Furnish."  
I laugh and turn towards him, suddenly his hand is on my cheek. I can feel the heat rush to my face and he strokes his thumb over the blush. He opens his mouth as if it to say something, then closes is and leans in. We haven't kissed since the one time in the cafe yesterday and it's better than I remember. I wrap my hands into the curls at the back of his hair and I feel his hand slip down to the small of my back, his other is still on my cheek. I can feel his tongue exploring my mouth and although I always imagined kissing to be kind of disgusting, it isn't. Not in the slightest, it's... passionate. We break apart and Blaine presses his forehead to mine.  
"What did Rachel say when you told her?" he asks breathlessly.  
"Well, at first she was shocked, then she kind of screamed in my face, and then she got back to her and Wes. She likes having the attention centred on her, you see."  
Blaine laughs and I can feel his breath on mine. I can't believe how perfect this is, but the fact still remains that he isn't comfortable with the world knowing about him being gay, and now they do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt Hummel, what the hell have you been doing..."  
"Dad, dad! Please, just stop talking! What are you going on about?" I cry down the phone.  
"That.. that... Blaine person! I saw that article in the magazine, what on earth do you think you're doing?"  
"Excuse me?" I splutter. "What do you mean by that? I kissed him, that's all."  
"You shouldn't be out kissing celebrities in cafe's, Kurt. I don't want you being known as his hookup when I know you're going to be bigger than him someday."  
"Dad! I didn't do it to get attention!" I exclaim, shocked at his assumption.  
"Look Kurt, you're a special kid..."  
"Dad, please, I'm twenty one. Look, I happen to really like Blaine and well, he's figuring stuff out and I understand, so can we just leave it at that?"  
"_Figuring stuff out?" _  
"Yes, dad. He's not using me. I'm not using him. Can you just treat me like an adult, please?"  
I hear him sigh and I swallow. "Fine Kurt, but please, promise me you'll think next time."  
I snort. "I was thinking, Dad. Love you, bye."  
"Love you too Kurt, goodbye, and make sure he's good to..."  
I hit the end call button and sigh as I sit down on my bed. I told myself I was going to leave yesterday, but after the whole paparazzi thing, and Rachel wanting to go out with Wes again I ended up staying. I'm still not sure what to think of Blaine and I. He is so incredibly amazing in every way and I always end up staring too long at him, but now I'm allowed to right? I don't even know if we're "going out", as such.  
"Kurt?"  
I look up to see Rachel, she's wearing a black dress with those dreadful schoolgirl white tights.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you coming to breakfast?"  
"Oh yeah." I stand up and follow her out the room.

* * *

Blaine isn't at breakfast, but Wes is.  
"Is Blaine still upstairs?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, he said he wasn't hungry."  
"I think I'm going to go check on him, text me if you're going out please, Rachel." I say and turn around to head back up to Blaine's room.

* * *

I knock on the door and I hear shuffling inside, it's a couple of minutes before Blaine opens it and peers out.  
"Oh, uh Kurt... not really a great time."  
I push the door open and notice his eyes are red and swollen - he's been crying.  
"Blaine, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." he sniffles and I raise my eyebrows at him.  
He sighs heavily and walks over to his bed, sitting down. I close the door and then sit down next to him.  
"Are you okay?" I take a handkerchief out my pocket and hand it to him.  
"Thanks." he whispers.  
We sit for a little and I hold his hand. "Is it because of me?" I ask.  
He chuckles through his tears and it comes out as more of a snorting noise. "No Kurt, it's not you."  
"Oh okay." I squeeze his hand and place my other on top.  
"It's my dad." he says.  
I raise my eyebrows. "Your dad? That's weird, I was literally just talking to mine.. he was going on about how I shouldn't be kissing celebrities in cafe's and.."  
"So you're family are fine with who you are?"  
"Of course they are, my dad is the most important person in the world to me, wait... aren't your parents..?"  
"No, they hate what I am."  
"When did you tell them?"  
"I came out when I was at Dalton, I'm surprised none of the boys said anything to the press, but well... it took me a while to finally tell my parents, and I love them so much, I was sure they'd understand..."  
"And they didn't?" I say quietly.  
"Mom wasn't so bad, she seemed shocked but it was Dad's reaction that hurt the most. He said there was something wrong with me, that I just needed to try my hardest to sort it out. He even set me up with the daughter of one of his work colleagues. I.. when I told him I was definitely gay he shouted at me and chucked me out of the house. We didn't speak for a while, but then I started pretending to myself that I was straight and I even said so in my interview, and it was alright with dad for a while. But he saw the article in the newspaper.." his head drops into his hands and he starts to sob again.  
"Blaine... what did he say?" I stroke his back and pull him towards me.  
"H..h..h-he said that," he lets out a muffled sob, "he told me I was no longer a son to him and that I shouldn't try to come home." at that he bursts into tears and I wrap my arms around him. His head rests on my shoulder and I can feel my shirt getting wet from his tears.  
"Shh," I croon. "It's okay, we'll get through this."  
I stroke the back of his hair, where it curls at the bottom and I think of how in only four days I've become so close to him and I just want him to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

There is a thud and all Kurt can see is the ceiling. He blinks. Looking up to his side is the bed, and hidden behind some cushions he can make out Blaine's curls of dark hair and a pale hand. Blinking again, he sits up.  
"Blaine?" he says, uncertain whether to wake him or not.  
The lump unveils itself from the cushions with a groan and turns to face him. "Kurt?"  
"What's the time?" he gets up to stand and look to his wrist.  
"Why were you on the floor?" mutters Blaine sleepily, sitting up too.  
"I fell off the bed."  
"Oh."  
They both jump when there's a loud knock at the door.  
"Blaine?" It's Rachel. "Are you awake?"  
Blaine scrambles off the bed and hurries towards the door to open it.  
"Blaine, do you know where Kurt is? He didn't come back last..." she stops when she sees him standing on the other side of the room, his hair is dishevelled, very unlike Kurt, and he's still wearing his clothes from yesterday, _extremely_ unlike Kurt.  
"I.. uh.. sorry," she stutters then looks across at him shocked, "_Kurt!_" she squeals.  
"It's not what it looks like." Kurt says immediately.  
"What what looks like?" Wes appears at the door behind Rachel, then pauses when he sees Kurts appearance, the bed messed up and Blaine stood innocently near the doorway. "Oh."  
"Look, it really isn't," Blaine begins but Wes puts up his hand and grins.  
"Right, sure."  
"No really!" Kurt says, "We fell asleep, we were talking, that's all!"  
"Yeah... sure." Wes grins.  
"Wait," Blaines eyes narrow and he looks from Rachel to Wes. "How come you didn't come back last night?"  
"I..." Wesley bites his lips and then laughs guiltily. "Well, you see..."  
Rachel smacks his arm with her purse and then grabs Kurt. "Kurt and I... are off to get ready. We're going out for lunch. See you boys later!" she's halfway down the hall before she finishes her sentence and rushes them into their own room.

"Oh my _god_." Kurt whispers across the table.  
Rachel smiles sheepishly. "It wasn't like we actually, you know. But it was sweet, just sleeping next to him. Like, you know."  
Kurt grins and takes her hand. "Seems like Washington was a good idea after all!"  
She giggles and takes a sip of her coffee.  
"So... you and Blaine." she raises her eyebrows and Kurt chuckles.  
"Again, nothing happened. He was upset about something, and we talked... and then just fell asleep! It's not worse than what you and Wesley did."  
"Hm." she mutters, taking another sip of coffee.  
"Rachel, we need to get back to New York soon, you know that."  
She sighs and nods. "Yes, and I promised Mercedes that we'd go over and see her and Sam before we went."  
"Anyway, we'll sort it out later, for now I thought you were taking me out for lunch?" Kurt's eyebrows turn down and he looks up at her innocently.  
She grins back at him and stands up, "Then lets go."

* * *

"Kuurrrtttt!"  
"Hey Mercedes, look I know we said we'd come visit you in LA but we've been held up.."  
"Oh I know, Hummel, I know. I saw the article in the People Magazine. Oh my gosh! He's soooo cute."  
He smiled down the phone at his friend's excitement.  
"Anyway Kurt, it doesn't matter because Sam and I are heading back up to Ohio tomorrow and I was hoping we'd see you there!" her voice turns mopey and he can just tell that she'll beg if he doesn't agree.  
"I suppose. I was talking to Rachel earlier about when we needed to leave.. it's just..."  
"Just what, Kurty?" Mercedes coons.  
He laughs. "Don't call me Kurty.. and Rachel has a boyfriend down here, he's a friend of Blaine and well.. there's also- anyway, we don't know what they're doing when we go back."  
Mercedes sighs dramatically down the phone. "Well sort it out!" he hears a scuffling on the other end, "_Sam, not now." _she snaps quietly, "Ring me back later kay, Kurt? Love you!" she squeals.  
"Love you too! Uh..."  
Once again, the phone is cut off before he can properly say a goodbye.

* * *

"Wait, so you're leaving?" Blaine asks incredulously.  
"Yeah, well Rachel and I were talking and I got a call from our friend Mercedes, she's back in Ohio... we had to leave sometime." Kurt sighs and takes a sip of his coffee.  
Both the boys look to their right where Rachel is talking to Wes, well... not unless talking is now shoving their lips against each other. Blaine rolls his eyes and looks back to Kurt.  
"I..." he stutters. "Do you have to go tomorrow? Can't you stay a bit longer?"  
Kurt shakes his head. "Blaine, what are we doing? You obviously don't want to come back to Ohio with me... and.." he looks to the table, tracing the boys name on the hard surface with a fingertip.  
Blaine leans in, eyebrows raised. "You want me to come back with you to Ohio?"  
"Well yeah, but I don't know how you're feeling about... about _us _at the moment. I understand that you probably don't want to."  
"Of course I want to!" he blurts out and Kurt looks up to meet his eyes, smiling nervously. Blaine reaches across the table and takes his hands. "But not tomorrow."  
Kurt's face drops again but Blaine cuts across him. "No, don't. It's just I have another concert just outside of Washington in a couple of days and it's the opposite direction to Ohio... but.." he smiles widely, "Maybe I could meet you later? In Ohio I mean, like I could do my concert, then drive back over to Ohio and meet you there."  
Kurt is grinning and leans in to kiss the boy, then falters unsure, but Blaine reaches across and pulls him towards him, pressing his lips firmly against his and smiling in to the kiss.  
"Sounds good." whispers Kurt breathlessly as they break apart and both boys stare at each other in adoration as their minds wander back to Ohio.

* * *

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Mercedes chimes down the phone. "Tonight, my place. Kurt can you bring _RENT_?"  
It had become a tradition of the trio's to watch RENT at every sleepover.  
"Of course." he grins and the diva squeals with excitement before saying her farewells and hanging up once more.

* * *

"Mr Hummel, Miss Berry, welcome." Mercedes sings as they arrive at her door. The three quickly change into pyjamas and head to the sitting room to put on the DVD.  
"Sooo..." Mercedes eyes sparkle as she stares at the pair. "You two have been busy."  
Rachel giggles and tells her to shut up.  
"Who's this Wesley?"  
"Oh, he's one of Blaine's friends. Blaine _Anderson's _friends." Rachel tells her.  
Mercedes laughs, "Don't boast about Blaine, Rach. Kurt is the one that's got him." she winks to him.  
"I haven't _got him." _Kurt says and then sighs. "I don't even know what '_we_' are."  
Rachel snorts and hits him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh shut up, Kurt. You guys are together. He absolutely adores you!"  
Kurt can't help but smile at that but rolls his eyes anyway.  
"Oh stop it Kurt, if he didn't like you he wouldn't be coming up to Ohio in a couple of days."  
"Wait, what?" Mercedes blurts, grinning widely to Kurt. "He's coming here?"  
Rachel nods enthusiastically. "And Wesley. It's just he had a concert on the other side of Washington, and so he couldn't come back with us."  
"Wait, outside Washington?" Mercedes asks, and the pair nod at her. She quickly pauses _RENT_ and flips it back to the normal television channel, clicking the button and switching onto a live concert.  
"I hope you're all enjoying yourselves!" Blaine's voice screams out of the TV's sound system.  
Kurt's eyes widens. "He never told me it was going to be televised!"  
"This goes out to a certain friend of mine who I've become really close to in the past week. This is for you, _Kurt, _if you're watching_._"  
Kurt's eyes widen as Blaine dedicates the song to him, waiting as the band in the background starts and Blaine's melodic voice rings out into the stadium.  
_"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."  
_"Oh.. my... GOD!" screeches Mercedes and Rachel together. Kurt just stares shell shocked at the TV screen as Blaine dances around the stage, singing out the song "Silly Love Songs" by the one and only Sir Paul McCartney.

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, cause here I go again...  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you, I love you,  
I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
Now can't you see,  
What's wrong with that  
I need to know, cause here I go again  
I love you, I love you._

"He lurrrvveeess you!" Mercedes shakes his shoulder and grins at him. Kurt just shakes his head and looks to her.  
"It's a song, Mercedes. It doesn't mean anything."  
"But he dedicated it to you!" Rachel chimes in.  
Kurt rolls his eyes at his friends, but secretly his heart is aching and he smiles widely. Does Blaine mean what the song says?

_Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all...  
I only know that when Im in it,  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all!_

Kurt is literally drunk in his voice as he stares at the TV screen, picturing his.. his... did Blaine count as his _boyfriend_? He didn't know what to call him. He still had no idea where they were, were they in a relationship? They must be, they'd shared kisses and talked all the time, constantly flirting and smiling and holding hands. They must be.

_They must be._


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, the cream house?"  
"No, you have to turn left at the cream house."  
"Which house is the cream house? They're all creamy coloured."  
Kurt sighed. "I thought you used to live in Ohio?"  
"Yeah, but I haven't seen the WHOLE of Ohio. Wait, what's the zipcode?"  
"Why do you need the zipcode?"  
"Because then I can just put it in the Sat Nav."  
"Wait, you have a Sat Nav? _You have a Sat Nav _and you never thought of asking for the zipcode in the _first place_, you made me tell you _all the directions from Washington to Ohio _over the phone..." he groaned.  
"Sorry." Blaine said innocently.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "419 45801."  
"Right, got it. I'm literally five minutes away."  
"Good, see you soon."  
"Byeee!"

Kurt hit the end call button and lay back on his bed, then quickly stood up and rushed to the mirror. He brought his hand through his hair, trying to make sure that one annoying strand didn't fall over his eyes like always. It never seemed to want to stay back.  
He turned away and headed down the stairs, smiling to himself. There's suddenly a knock on the door and he rushes to open it, but it's not Blaine. Mercedes pushes past Kurt and Rachel follows through with her.  
"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" Mercedes calls, grinning wickedly.  
"He' s not here yet guys."  
"But you said he'd be here at five?"  
"Yes, and it's only just turned five. He should be here any minute."  
"Ahhh, I can't believe I'm going to meet Blaine Anderson." Mercedes squeals.  
Rachel rolls her eyes at her, "It's not that big of a deal."  
Kurt bursts into laughter, "Rachel, you were ten times worse than Mercedes when you first met him."  
She glares at him then moves to the sitting room to sit down, Mercedes and Kurt follow.  
Rachel picks up the remote and switches it on to AV2. Kurt groans as she shuffles towards the black games console.  
"Rachel, can we not go on Finn's Playstation? He only has shooting games, and like.. football."  
Rachel grins at him and pulls a Playstation game out of her bag.  
_**Singstar.  
**_Mercedes squeals again and Rachel quickly puts the disk in. Kurt can't help the smile that comes to his lips.  
He sits back in the sofa and watches as she scrolls through the list of songs, he isn't paying much attention until she stops, throws the blue microphone over to him and sits back down next to Mercedes.  
"Huh? Wait, aren't you singing?" he asks, looking over at the lone, unplugged red microphone on the floor.  
She shakes her head. "This song was _made _for you, Kurt."  
He looks back to the screen and a slideshow of The Beatles starts in the background, along with the soft riff of the guitar to _Blackbird._

He starts to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Black bird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly.  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly.  
Into the light of the dark black night.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

He's so entranced in the song that he doesn't notice when someone knocks at the door, he doesn't realise as Rachel gets up to answer it and is still singing, captivated by the music when the curly haired, pink sunglassed, twenty one year old walks into the sitting room.

-

Blaine pulls up outside the house and steps out of the car. He rushes around the back to pull out his bag from the boot and slides on his signature pink sunglasses. He's walking over to the door, so excited. Literally buzzing, he pauses, hand held out ready to knock. He's actually nervous, he hasn't felt like this in so long. He never used to get nervous before performing for the Warblers, or performing at a concert, _it's Kurt_. He gives him these butterflies in his stomach and it makes him hesitant. Blaine takes a deep breath and knocks.

It's a minute before he hears someone shuffling around and the door opens to reveal Rachel.  
"Blaine!" she smiles widely at him and pulls him into a hug.  
"Hey Rachel." he smiles back and she gestures from him to drop his bag in the hallway as she closes the door.  
"Right, be quiet. You're in for a treat." she gives him a mischevious grin and he raises her eyebrows, but then he hears it.  
Kurt's voice is coming from the room to their left, it's so soft and melodic, it sends shivers down his spine. _  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night...  
_Oh my god. _Why did he never tell me he could sing like that?_ Rachel opens the door and they walk in, the song is nearing an end and Kurt doesn't even notice as they enter, too entrapped by the moment and Blaine is too. He can't help but stare at him in adoration as the boy purrs out the last line of the song and he can't stop himself from clapping.

-  
_  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
_He finishes and then looks around grinning as someone starts clapping, but it's not Rachel and it isn't Mercedes. Blaine is stood in the doorway staring at him like an idiot.  
"Blaine, I.. uh I didn't hear you come in." A blush rushes to his face and he looks down.

Blaine just stares at him, he doesn't know how to respond. Is he embarrased? How can he embarrassed when he is _so good._ He looks back at Rachel and the black girl who he hasn't yet been introduced to, and then back to Kurt. Again, he can't help himself and he hurries over to Kurt and pulls up his face. "Oh my god,"he says slowly. "You are.. you're.." he doesn't have the words. "You're..." but he stops and leans down bravely to press his lips against Kurt's, and he can feel his heart beating fast and wonders to himself whether Kurt and the two girls can hear how loud it's going. He can feel as Kurt's hand goes to the back of his head and tangles in his hair and he only pulls back so he can actually take a breath of air.  
"_You're amazing._"  
Kurt lets out a sort of giggley snort and Blaine can't help but grin at him as he blushes.

-

**I'm getting caught up in the Klaine love. D: Reviews are appreciated! THANK YOU FOR READING. :D x **


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes coughs loudly and rolls her eyes at the boys.  
"You going to introduce me, Kurt, or just carrying on sucking his face?"  
"I think I might just carry on sucking.." Kurt murmurs, leaning back to kiss him and then both of the boys start laughing and break apart, and so do Rachel and Mercedes.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry." he stands up. "Blaine, this is the one and only Mercedes Jones. Mercedes," he nods to to his side, "Blaine."  
"It's great to meet you." Blaine says courteously.  
Mercedes smiles. "You too, I've heard a lot about you."  
"We saw you're concert the other night."  
"You did?" Blaine's eyes brighten and he looks to Kurt, who's smiling widely at him. "I.. what did you think?"  
"You were amazing!" Rachel exclaims.  
He blushes, "Thanks Rachel."  
"I'm pretty sure there's already a "I Hate Kurt Hummel" facebook page created by all your loving fangirls." says Kurt.  
"What... really?" Blaine looks shocked.  
Kurt snorts. "You're so oblivious to how many people adore you."  
"I'm fine as long as you do."  
Kurt rolls his eyes at the cheese and passes the microphone to Blaine. "Sing."  
"What?" Blaine's eyes stroll to the screen as Rachel flicks through the list. "Wait, stop. Go back one, that's it."  
_Fuckin' Perfect by Pink.  
_He reaches for the red microphone to pass to Kurt and Rachel hits play on the remote.  
**((See "Perfect" Glee Cast Version.))**

-

Two tickets slide across the counter infront of him and he looks up as Blaine grins, then back down to the tickets. Kurt's jaw drops.  
"The.. the.. the Grammy Awards? You're..?" Kurt stammers, looking up at him.  
Blaine's grin widens and he nods. "Will you be my date, Kurt Hummel?"  
"I.." he stutters, "I.. of.. yes! Of course!" and he wraps his arms around his _boyfriend _and pulls him into a hug.  
"Are you sure?" Kurt asks as he pulls back. "Are you ready for this?"  
Blaine sighs and looks him in the eye. "I.. I think so." He smiles warmly and reaches for Kurt again as this time he leans up to kiss him.

-

"You're going to the Grammys? Oh my god. Ugh, I'm so jealous of you guys!"  
"Ah, I know! It's this weekend, I _NEED_ to find something amazing to wear." Kurt says.  
"Everything you wear is amazing." Blaine says, smiling to him.  
"Oh shh." Kurt blushes and Rachel rolls her eyes.  
"So have you met the rest of the Hudson-Hummels yet?" asks Rachel.  
"Yeah, I met them last night. You have such a great family, Kurt."  
"I'm pretty sure dad approves of him, he was pretty charming."  
Blaine laughs. "Didn't stop him from keeping us in seperate rooms."  
"Awh, it must be so hard for you two!" Rachel mocks and reaches over to take an apple from the fruit bowl.  
"So you'll be on tv?" she bites into it.  
"Yeah, you'll record it for us?"  
She nods and smiles, "Is it weird that even I'm excited?"

-

That Friday, Kurt is sat on the sofa watching Blaine play some kind of shooting game on Finn's playstation.  
"Die, DIE!"  
"I doubt that telling them to will help you succeed in it." says Kurt.  
"I'd like to see you do better." challenges Blaine.  
Kurt laughs and reaches for the remote, but then pauses when his dad appears in the hallway. His eyes are blotchy red and he's holding the phone in one hand.  
"Uhm, Kurt..." he coughs. "Could I speak to you?"  
"Oh my god, what's happened?" Kurt asks quietly.  
"Just..." he coughs again and swallows, "could you come into the kitchen?"  
He nods and stands up, takes one quick look at Blaine then follows his dad through to the other room.

"What's happened?" he repeats, looking up at his father.  
"It's... it's your Aunt Jess, she... she died in a car crash last night." a tear runs down Burt Hummel's face as he thinks of how he should have visited his sister more.  
"Oh god, dad." tears spring up in Kurt's eyes. He pulls his dad into a hug and sobs into his shoulder.  
"How's Grace and Uncle Tom?"  
"I haven't talked to them yet," Burt wipes his eyes.  
Kurt nods and swallows. How could this happen? His Aunt and Uncle lived in England with their daughter, Grace and they hadn't been to visit in years. Grace is only 17 and in her last year of school.  
"I.. when's the funeral?"  
"Well we'll have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, it's on Sunday."  
"Okay..." Kurt closes his eyes and squeezes his dads hand. "Okay dad, I'll go pack my bag now."  
Burt pulls his son into a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Thank you, Kurt."

-

Blaine sits on the bed and watches as Kurt packs his things.  
"You'll still be fine to stay here, Carole and Finn aren't coming." says Kurt quietly as he places a pair of jeans into his suitcase.  
Blaine reaches over to take his hand and Kurt looks down to him. "I'm sorry this happened, Kurt."  
"It's not your fault, I... it's worse for my dad. He hadn't seen Aunty Tracy in about three years, we'd been planning on visiting for a while but had never got round to it. It's just, y'know, it's his sister and... I'm sorry I can't make the awards, maybe you could take Rachel..."  
"I.. yeah, no it's fine. I..." he sighs and looks to the floor.  
"I am sorry, Blaine."  
"No," he reaches up and cups the side of Kurt's face. "You have nothing to be sorry about, _I'm_ sorry. It's a stupid awards night. It's nothing. I'm not even thinking about that, I just... I hope you're okay, Kurt." he smiles sadly and pulls him back into a hug.

-

Kurt and his dad leave first thing the next morning, they get a plane and arrive in Newcastle on the Sunday morning. They catch a bus full of a party who had just got back from holiday and sit near the front. It takes two hours to get to Cumbria from Newcastle, and Kurt feels all stiff from sitting down so long, especially after their flight.  
"Dad, we're not staying in their house are we?"  
"Of course we are, where else are we to stay? Grace and Tom might need us."  
Kurt takes a deep breath and hauls his suitcase from the bus. His eyes wander up and he can see the house from here. Aunty Tracy had lived in a big house in a village in North West England. Tom was Scottish and had met Tracy when he'd been on a school trip to America. They'd kept in touch and met up years later, fallen in love, gotten married and started a family. Tracy had moved over to live in Britain with Tom so they could bring up Grace in a small, loving community.

Tom answers the door on the first knock. His eyes are swollen and he looks like he hasn't eaten in days. Grace is behind him, looking spaced out and depressed. Kurt remembers last time he saw her, her eyes used to sparkle with excitement and her auburn hair always had the top plaited back and the rest falling down her shoulders. Today it looks like she hasn't even bothered to brush it. He remembers the healthy glow she always had on her face and the way her eyes would crease up when she smiled. She was always the adventurous one and would drag Kurt off everywhere. They'd been very close, although they only used to see each other once every few years, they'd be down for months at a time and would spend everyday together. They'd been best friends. Kurt reaches out and pulls her into a hug, he kisses her head and steps back slowly.  
"Come in." Tom says quietly after recieving a short hug from Burt.  
The two of them walk in and he closes the door behind them.  
Grace leads them into the kitchen and they put their bags down, both taking a seat.

-

"What's for supper then, Kurt?" Burt asks, trying to sound as positive as he can.  
"I.." Kurt looks to Grace and then his Uncle. "Anything you fancy?"  
They both shake heads and Grace places hers on hands looking defeated.  
Kurt bites his lip then turns to the counter. He pulls out a pan from the lower cupboards, fills it with water and puts it on the gas to boil. He then adds salt and the pasta once the waters bubbling. In another pan he puts in a tin of tomatoes. He lets it heat up then adds basil, tomato puree, tomato ketchup and some garlic. He plates up three and grates some cheese to put on the top.  
"Eat up." he says as he places them on the table. Grace just pushes it about a bit on the plate with her fork but says thanks, Burt and Tom dive right in.  
"This is great." says Burt through a mouthful and Kurt can tell that he's trying his best to not break down.  
"I'm going to bed." says Grace and she takes her plate over to the side. "Thank you for the pasta."  
Kurt nods and watches as she slowly makes her way back upstairs.

-

"Grace?" Kurt knocks on her door and peeks through. She's lying on her bed and her eyes are even redder than they were before.  
"Hey Kurt." she whispers.  
He enters and sits down next to her on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry, Grace."  
She sighs and closes her eyes. "That's all anyone's been saying."  
"I'm here for you, you know that right?"  
She looks up to him with sad eyes and nods, then reaches over and they hug. Kurt can feel her sobbing into his shoulder and he strokes her hair gently.  
"It's okay, it's going to be okay."  
"I miss her so much, Kurt. I.. I don't know what to do." she says looking up at him.  
"You have us. Don't forget that, and Tom. We all love you Grace. We need you."  
She lets out a wail of a sob and buries her face into his shoulder once more. After a while she says to him, "Thank you." and the pair fall asleep on her bed.

-

Blaine steps out the car and blinks as a ton of camera flashes go off at once. He holds out his hand for Rachel and helps her out of the car too.  
"You look stunning." he whispers to her and she grins widely. And she really does, she's wearing a long black silk dress that is pulled in at the waist and drapes down to the floor, her hair is down and dark mascara lines her eyes.  
She blushes, "Thank you. But I doubt I look as good as Kurt would've."  
Blaine smiles sadly. "Thanks for coming, Rachel."  
"You're very welcome!" she takes his arm and they turn to walk down the carpet.

"Blaine! Blaine Anderson! Over here!" someone screams.  
Rachel pulls him towards the interviewer and he plasters on a fake grin.  
"Blaine! Great to see you here, are you looking forwards to the awards?" she shoves the microphone in his face.  
"Yes.. yes, I'm very excited." he smiles and nods.  
"Who's this? A girlfriend?" the interviewer nods to Rachel. "What happened to the.."  
"Oh no no!" cries Rachel leaning towards the microphone, "Just a friend." she grins and Blaine knows she is made for stardom.  
The interviewer then thrusts the microphone at Blaine and he stares at it for a second.  
"I uh.. well my.." he looks at Rachel and she nods enthusiastically. He swallows. "My _boyfriend, _Kurt, couldn't make it... so I brought Rachel along for moral support."  
The interviewers mouth drops open. "Oh, that's a shame! Would you care to tell us about him?"  
"He's amazing... he's the best thing that's happened to me." he says simply.  
The interviewer grins and both her, Rachel and a load of people from the crowd let out a chorus of _awhs.  
_"Now I'm not going to lie, but I doubt I was the only one that was shocked when we saw the article in the People Magazine, and I'm sure a lot of girls cried for days over the fact that they will probably never get to marry you." she smiles widely and passes the microphone back over to him.  
He laughs and sighs. "I apologise, but..." he shrugs. "I'm happy."  
"How did you meet Kurt?"  
"I.." he laughs again thinking about it. "We met in Washington after one of my shows, he'd been pushed out of the crowd that were looking for me when I slipped out the back and bumped into him. I kind of... kidnapped him and then he had to call Rachel here.." he nudges her, "because she'd been looking for him... and then we went for coffee."  
"Rachel, you're a friend of Kurt's?"  
Rachel nods. "Yes, we went to high school together. We actually competed against Blaine in the Warblers at Regionals... and won." she grins widely again and Blaine hits her lightly on the shoulder.  
"Barely, and only because we were one Warbler down."  
Rachel snorts. "Oh sure, you keep on thinking that, Anderson."  
"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time. Thanks for speaking to us, Rachel, Blaine." she nods to them both and they smile graciously and say their goodbyes before walking down the carpet towards another reporter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter, sorry. But prepare for a little SMUT. Is it inappropiate at this point? Nah. xD  
**

* * *

Blaine lay back on his bed in the spare room of the Hummel house. He has his iPod plugged into his docking station, thrumming out a playlist of the Beatles on low volume. His head turns as he hears a car door shut from outside and he hops up, runs over and looks out the window. He watches as Kurt gracefully steps out the red truck and is followed by Burt. Blaine turns to the door and runs quickly downstairs and out the front door.  
Kurt is obviously struggling to carry his huge suitcase as he stumbles towards the door.  
"Kurt." he says, smiling sadly to him and rushing over to take his suitcase. Kurt sighs, relieved as he does.

Blaine leads him up to his bedroom and pulls him into a hug.  
"How're you?" he says into his ear.  
"I'm okay." Kurt tells him, pulling back and falling onto the bed with a sigh.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." _Might as well get it over with._  
"What?" Kurt looks up, frowning and their eyes meet.  
He tears his eyes away, beginning to ramble. "I.. I have to be getting back home and I have this new album set up to record in a week so I need to be back and-"  
"It's okay."  
Blaine looks back to him at this.  
"I get it. I guess I knew you'd be leaving sooner or later." He shrugs and lies down fully on the bed, closing his eyes.  
"_Come with me." _Blaine utters, it's out before he even has a chance to think about it.  
Kurt sits up suddenly, eyes wide. "What?"  
"You've got a while, haven't you? Before you have to go back to NYADA?" He shuffles closer to the slim brunette, reaching for his hands.  
"I.. well yeah.. but Blaine.. my dad."  
"He has Carole."  
"I know but..."  
"Stop making excuses, Kurt." he sits up on his knees, facing him. "Come to LA with me."  
Kurt bites his lip, obviously still unsure but looks up suddenly as Blaine's hand trails up his thigh and round to his behind.  
_"Come with me, Kurt." _his voice is low and sultry as he leans forwards, breath hot in his ear as he'd nibble gently at the lobe.  
"Bl-laine!" Kurt squeaks. It's unfamilar territory and he's surprised by the suddenness of it all.  
"Mhm?" Blaine turns his face so it's millimetres from his, lips almost touching... and Kurt gives in, crashing their lips together and pushing Blaine back on the bed, straddling his hips and taking control.  
"O-okay." he manages to get out between kisses and Blaine moans, hands trailing up the inside of Kurt's shirt as he'd press up against him.  
"O-oh.." Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's biceps as he rolls his hips down harder to meet Blaine's.  
"Nngh, Kurt... don't stop. Pl-lease." Blaine groans. Their movements becoming more desperate and brisk.  
Their lips meet again and it's all tongue and teeth, but it's so _hot _as Blaine's tongue tangles with his, moaning into Kurt's mouth. He's so close, and he's just about to tell Blaine when the door bangs open.  
"Kurt... Carole was wondering whether you- OH MY GOD!"  
"Finn! Get out of here!" Kurt literally screams it at his step-brother as he throws the pillow, but Finn's already jumped back and slammed the door and the cushion simply falls to the floor.  
Kurt looks down to Blaine, who's panting and grinning slightly.  
"What are you grinning at?" Kurt growls.  
"Just..." Blaine shakes his head, laughing but then pouts as Kurt climbs off him. "Hey!.."  
"No. Stupid cock-blocking brother ruined it." Kurt mutters as he climbs off the bed and heads to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower." he says, leaving the out of breath, curly haired mess on the bed. Alone.


End file.
